Meanings
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] Alone on Valentine's Day, three hyper active Organization members and Namine discuss the other members of the Organization.


"What's taking Axel so long?"

Demyx shrugged, his eyes trained on the Sitar in front of him, trying to tune the musical instrument perfectly. "He's probably off trying to swipe some of the good stuff."

Roxas blinked at the comment, shoving his hand into the chip bag. "What good stuff?"

"That's gross, you know," Namine said, nose curling up at Roxas as she leaned against Demyx. "Can't you eat with your mouth _shut_?"

Roxas grinned widely at the blonde haired female, grasping a handful of spicy chips from the bag, shoving all the pieces into his mouth. Ignoring the comment of _pig_ Namine hissed at him, sticking her tongue out at him. To further gross her out, Roxas shoved the whole handful of chips in his mouth, chewing them with his mouth open.

Demyx laughed at the two's actions, shaking his head, his eyes locking onto Namine. "Say, don't you have a shopping trip with Larxene?"

Namine curled her nose up at the mention of the older female living in the castle. "No, we're _not_ speaking now, not since she hooked up with Marluxia . . ."

Roxas let out a laugh, bits of half chewed up chips spraying across the bedspread. "You girls sure are _weird_ . . ."

"Roxas, that's gross!" Namine yelled, jumping off of the bedspread, glaring at Roxas. "Was your other half like that? They sure _didn't_ have any manners!"

"You _know_ you like me, Namine."

"Yeah right," Namine scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Roxas as she sat down beside Demyx, away from the bits of chips.

Demyx laughed, resting a hand on Namine's head as he finished tuning up his Sitar. "Don't worry Namine; he grew up in a shack."

"Did not!" Roxas shouted, grabbing another handful of chips.

Shoving the chips in his mouth, Roxas stretched with a yawn – giving Namine and Demyx a clear view of half eaten chips – before lying diagonally across the bed, hands behind his head; bare feet on Namine's lap.

"Roxas, get off me!" Namine whined, wiggling out of Roxas's reach, his bare feet falling onto the mattress. "I don't want your feet on me!"

"I don't even want to know," another voice mocked, the door closing behind them. "What have you _blondes_ been up too . . . deciding how to _trash my room_?"

"Oh, hey Axel," Roxas called, waving vaguely in the direction of the direction of the red haired male.

"What'd you bring Axel? Something edible, I hope?" Demyx grinned, seeing the multi-coloured bags in Axel's arms.

"_Finally, _someone with some sense," Namine mumbled, waving at Axel, as the fire wielder locked the door behind him.

"Hey!" Demyx shouted, shoving the girl playfully. "And here I was trying to protect you from Roxas . . ."

Axel let out a laugh, moving Roxas's legs as he sat down on the bed. "I got the _good stuff_ before everyone else got their grimy fingers all over it. Let's see – I've got more chips, some brownies Xaldin made –"

"Wait, Xaldin makes _brownies?_" Roxas laughed, sitting up.

"It's no surprise," Namine said through a fit of giggles. "He does have all those lances . . ."

"_So?"_

"Roxas, you're _really_ a dumb blonde." Demyx laughed, shaking his head as he strummed a few chords.

"Shut up," Roxas grumbled, eyeing the chocolately brownies with extreme interest. "You're blonde too, Demyx, anyways, explain it to me _then_, Namine."

"Well, he **_has _**all those lances . . . they _have _to be good for something! I mean, think of him in the kitchen – he could make doubly the amount of things we could in half the time. He can use those lances to _chop and dice_ things, while he does other things."

"_Other things,"_ Demyx snorted, taking another brownie off the tray. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Namine shrugged, eyeing the slices of strawberry pie Axel had brought up. "Awe, you rock Axel, you brought me pie!"

"Pie?" Roxas mumbled through his brownie, looking wildly around the sugary heaven spread on the bed with interest. "I want it!"

"Too bad," Namine said in a sing-song tone, finding the slice and grabbing it greedily. "It's mine."

"Not fair, why'd you only bring one, Axel?"

"Saix took the last one," Axel grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Namine let out a muffled laugh at the mention of the other Organization member.

"_Not fair,"_ Roxas whined, flopping back down onto the bed, another brownie in one hand, the chip bag still residing in his other hand. "I really _hate_ that guy . . . no more pie!"

Demyx laughed, opening up the chocolate ice cream, dipping the scooper into it, the sprinkles lying next to the box. "Go and ask _Xaldin_ too make some more for you . . ."

"Ha ha . . . yeah right, he'll '_chop and dice'_ me with his damn lances!" Roxas quoted, winking over at Namine. "Say, why'd you laugh at Saix's name?"

Namine blinked before realizing what Roxas meant and went beat red. "Uhm . . ."

"So, why are you blushing; Namine? _Do you love Saix and dream of doing wicked things?" _Axel asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Shut up, Axel, that's _not­_ –"

"That just means it _is_ **true** . . ." Axel cut in, smirking wider.

"So, back to my question . . ." Roxas drawled, boring holes into Namine's head.

"Well . . ." Namine started off, blushing as the three guys stared intently at her. "It's silly actually . . . but when Marluxia found me wandering around _The World that Never Was, _he brought me back here to show me around and everybody else –"

"Whoa, this story is _riveting_." Roxas drawled, rolling his eyes.

Namine glared at him, before continuing on with her story. "Well . . . he introduced me to Saix . . . and um . . . _I pronounced his name wrong_ . . ."

Axel grinned knowingly, figuring out what Namine was going to say, and Demyx let out a small laugh, his eyes dancing. Roxas, however, just blinked, staring at Namine. "What'd you say?"

"Umm . . . Marluxia spoke so fast that I called _Saix_ . . . sex."

Axel and Demyx smirked, looking for Namine too each other before breaking out laughing. Roxas blinked, and upon figuring out the connection, broke out in a laugh.

"You called _Saix_ 'sex', jeez; I doubt he even knows what the word is." Axel muttered, shaking his head.

"I have to agree . . ."

"You _must_ have felt **_real_** stupid, Namine."

:"Shut up Roxas!" Namine hissed, glaring at him. "You say _Saix_ ten times fast and tell me what you find!"

"Fine," Roxas shrugged, quickly reaching forward and picking a strawberry off Namine's piece of pie.

"_That's mine!"_ Namine whined, seeing the strawberry disappear.

"Too bad," Roxas shrugged, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and recited Saix's name like Namine had told him too.

His sixth time of saying Saix's name, he was already mixing the name's up. Axel and Demyx shook their heads, while Namine laughed, smirking in triumph.

"**See! **_You_ couldn't do it either!"

Roxas shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I bet that's why Saix doesn't want to be around you," Namine raised an eyebrow at the comment. "He probably thinks you think he's _sexy_."

Axel broke out laughing, collapsing onto the bed.

Demyx smirked slightly, leaning back on his palm, a brownie in the other hand. "Namine doesn't think _anybody_ is sexy."

"Only Zexion," Axel grinned, winking at the blonde female.

"**_Axel!"_** Namine yelled, launching herself off her position against the headboard at the red head. "_Why'd you say that?_"

"Well, it's _true,_" Axel said between laughs. "_You _told me yourself!"

Roxas shook his head, leaning forward across the bed. "Hey Nami, you better get off Axel . . . else we'll believe you think he's '_sexy' _too."

"Why'd you use quotations around that Roxas? I am _so_ sexy," Axel grumbled, pushing Namine off him. Namine yelped from the sudden movement, tumbling off the bed. "There was Olette and that Selphie girl – I think she liked me."

"Yes, they have no clue _who_ you really are!" Demyx laughed, earning a glare from Axel.

"That doesn't matter," Axel shrugged, waving the comment aside. "They _still_ thought that regardless."

"Please, _Xemnas_ wiped their memories . . ." Demyx smirked.

Namine shook her head as she climbed back up on the bed, grabbing her strawberry pie as Roxas looked longingly at it.

"Ah, _Xemnas_ got rid of your little girls . . ." Namine laughed, glaring daggers at Axel.

Axel shrugged, leaning back on his palms. "That's okay, I can just _woo_ them all over again . . . besides, _you're_ worse then _me_, Namine."

"Huh?" Roxas asked, eyebrow raised slightly. "Who has Namine wooed?"

"Enough people," Demyx shrugged, placing his Sitar softly on the ground before picking up the Sea-Salt Ice Cream. "_Besides_ Saix, there is the _sexy Zexion_."

"That just sounds wrong, Demyx," Roxas grimaced, curling his nose up at the other blonde.

"What'd I say?"

"That Zexion is sexy."

"Namine thinks so." Demyx shrugged again, shooting the female a look.

Namine blushed under the gaze of the three males. "Well, like Saix . . . I thought of something '_unique'_ about Zexion's name too."

"Which is?"

"Zexion _kind of_ rhymes with sexy."

Roxas sighed, picking up his sixth brownie. "You have a _weird_ mind, Nami, _first_ Saix _then _Zexion, _you're weird_."

"And you'll get **_fat_** off all those brownies."

Roxas shrugged. "Xaldin might _actually_ be good for something . . ."

"Xemnas has the worst nickname . . ."

Roxas smirked slightly, looking over at Demyx. "I heard that one."

"Heard one what?" Namine asked, looking between the two.

Axel smirked, shaking his head. "It's a guy thing, you're a _girl;_ I can't tell you."

"Tell me!" Namine demanded, grabbing a brownie. "Or . . . um . . . I'll throw this at you!"

"Please, _aim_ for my mouth," Axel drawled, looking away from her.

Namine grumbled at him, before shrugging and eating the brownie herself. "Roxas, Demyx, tell me."

"Rearrange Xemnas's name, Nami," Roxas smirked.

Pondering the Organization leader's name, Namine eventually smirked, leaning back against the headboard. "_Mansex_ you guys have **too **much time on your hands."

"You know what, though?" Axel pondered, staring up at the white ceiling. "This does explain _why_ those three get _all_ the girls."

"Huh?"

"Come on, sort it out," Axel drawled, shaking his head. "Sex, Sexy and Mansex . . . _girls _**must** dig that!"

"We need cool names like that!" Roxas whined, looking forlorn at the empty brownie tray. "What's mine?"

"How about _blondie_?" Namine joked, standing up to stretch.

Roxas sighed, shaking his head in disagreement. "I wonder what Xemnas would do if you called him that . . .?"

Namine grinned widely. "_I'll _go see!"

After the door closed behind Namine, the three males took one look at each other before breaking out laughing.

"And there goes the memory witch . . ."

"Rest in peace . . ."

"More food for us!"

Laughing at Roxas's comment, the three eyed the remaining food, before attacking.


End file.
